<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Marvel Secrets by Andy_N0namus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853068">Miraculous Marvel Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus'>Andy_N0namus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, marvel crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a big secret. No, not the Ladybug one, a different secret that must remain a secret if her homeland is to remain safe from the evil forces. Other members of her class have big secrets as well. And if any of these secrets get out, then there will be complete and utter chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Miraculous Marvel Secrets. Prologue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; First Secret &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I have a big secret. Okay, I have a couple of big secrets, but I have one secret that needs to stay a secret no matter what. Because if it gets out, it can get my big brother killed and our homeland conquered. Because my big brother is Danny Rand, aka Iron Fist, the future King of K'un-L'un. And I know that the Hand is still looking for a way to take advantage of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I probably I should explain about that a bit, my parents are originally from K'un-L'un, a mythical place that appears on Earth every ten years. The story behind them being native K'un-L'unan and not my grandparents is a long and complicated story, so I'll spare you that. But I was born in K'un-L'un, just like my parents, in fact, that was the reason as to why they returned to K'un-L'un. And before you ask, yes they planned ahead of time to have me in time with the next appearance of K'un-L'un. Maman told me that if one is born inside the protection of K'un-L'un they are more likely to become chi sensitive. That was more or less true. Yes, I can sense chi and I can see it too sometimes if I concentrate, but I try not to do the later without the permission of others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know most people can usually only remember stuff back when they were two-years-old, but my first memories were when I was 9-months-old when I first started crawling around the temple Maman and Papa were staying in. It was when I first met my big brother too when he first arrived in K'un-L'un. I didn't learn until I was six as to how and why he came to K'un-L'un, but at the time I just wanted to be with him to cheer him up. His chi felt so sad and hurt, I wanted to make him smile so he wouldn't have that sad chi, that I remember. So, I got out of the baby corral I was kept in and crawled right to that blonde boy, who looked no older than nine, with the sad chi. Yeah, the corral wasn't put together well enough to keep me in, but back to the story. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I crawled over to the sad blonde boy as he kept that blanket wrapped around himself. None of the adults notices me, they were busy talking about something. I didn't know about what, since to me at the time, that wasn't important. Once I got to the boy I patted his leg and let out a "Gaa" to get his attention which I did. When he looked at me, he had a look on his face that I didn't understand at the time, now I know that he was confused. I guess he wasn't expecting to see a baby at the time. Since I didn't see a smile, I crawled over and hoasted myself into his lap, much to his surprised. I remember thinking that being in his lap would make him happy since every time I was in either Maman or Papa's lap they would smile happily. I'm pretty sure now that it was just baby logic. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I remember the blonde boy staring at me for a bit before finally saying, "Why are you here, little one?" I remember patting him on the cheek as I smiled and giggled, I remember hoping that he'd do the same so he wouldn't be sad. He finally smiled, it was small, but it was a smile. He then wrapped his arms around me and held me close with the blanket encircling us both. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see little Marinette escaped her corral again," I looked up to see one of the monks standing there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde boy looked down at me and said, "So her name's Marinette." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The monk nodded when he said, "Yes, and I'm sure she would like to know your name young one." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when I realized that the monk was right. I didn't know the blonde boy's name. I remember making noises to let them know that I wanted to know the blonde boy's name. Everyone had a name. Maman and Papa had names. The monks had names. I was still learning those though, but they had names. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm Danny. Danny Rand," the blonde boy finally said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And after that, Danny stayed in K'un-L'un with us. Well, there wasn't much of a choice in leaving K'un-L'un, since it left Earth's plane of existence by then. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn't take long afterwards for the monks to notice how our chis seemed to bond with each other, like how older siblings bond with their new baby sibling. As it turned out, Danny and I were Spirit Siblings. I don't remember much about what the monks said, since I was still a baby and didn't understand most of what they were talking about. All I knew was that Maman and Papa agreed to make Danny my big brother by adopting him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the years went by in K'un-L'un, both Danny and I trained in the Art of Chi. Danny was better at the offensive aspects of Chi while I was better with the healing and reading aspects of Chi. Later, Danny was able to defeat the dragon Shou-Lao the Undying and earn the power of the Iron Fist. Maman and Papa, meanwhile, honed their baking skills so that when they return to Paris, France, they'd open that bakery they always talked about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when K'un-L'un reappeared on Earth, I was ten and Danny was 19. We left for Paris that day as we bid farewell to the monks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My family managed to find a nice building and turned it into a bakery as well as our home. I loved it and I loved my family. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My phone rang, breaking me out of my memories. I picked up my phone to see who it was, when I did, I smiled and answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, big brother, how are things in the big apple?" I asked as soon as I put my cell to my ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I heard Danny chuckle before I heard him say, "Everything is fine, little sister. We got a mission a few days ago, and we managed to keep the collateral damage to a minimum." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I giggled when I replied, "You mean, Luke kept the collateral to a minimum." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Basically," Danny said simply, but I knew he was trying not to laugh at my comment. It was because he knew what I was saying was true. That was when I heard Danny ask, "So how is school going? That bully girl still giving you any trouble?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I shrugged when I said, "Some, but I'm making more progress with her than not so it's not so bad." Danny knew about my little personal project regarding Chloe Bourgeois, the Mayor of Paris's daughter and Collège Françoise Dupont bully. The project was reforming Chloe into a better person. It's been a difficult three years, but I can tell from her chi that she has improved, even if it is a little hard for the others to see. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Speaking of school, what time is it in Paris?" I heard Danny ask but I can tell he was smiling. Like he knew something I didn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why was he asking that? That was when I glanced up at my wall clock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crap! School starts in 15 minutes!! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Danny! You jerk! You knew and you didn't tell me!" I shouted scampered around my room gathering all my school stuff. Today was the first day back from Spring Break, and I'm going to be late, again! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not my fault you always neglect to watch the clock in the morning," Danny said to me with a chuckle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I groaned before I told him that I'll call him later before I hung up as raced out of my room. I picked up the usual back-to-school macaroons from the bakery and bid my parents goodbye with kisses on the cheeks before I bolted out of the bakery. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I raced towards my school, which was luckily not too far away while obeying the traffic signals. It disappointed me that so many people were engrossed in their phones. They should pay attention to their surroundings when they're at crosswalks, cars are pretty dangerous. My point was made when an elderly man in a red Hawaiin shirt hobbled along the crosswalk with a cane in hand, not moving as fast as he would like as a racing car was heading right towards him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a good thing I have good reaction time, and I was able to save him right before the car could hit the elderly man. It cost a few macaroons, but it was worth saving a life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The elderly man was grateful and he had a nice feeling to his chi. It reminded me of the monks back in K'un-L'un for some reason that I couldn't put my finger on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when I heard the school bell ring. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I quickly told the elderly man to take care and be careful as I darted off towards school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Little did I know that that action would gain me another secret that I had to keep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn't take long before I burst into Miss Bustier's class with literally seconds to spare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nice of you to join us, Marinette," the teacher told me with a knowing and gentle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I gave a wry smile before I walked over to my usual seat with the box of macaroons in hand. As I did, I noticed Rose and Juleka give me a wave, so the I waved back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Second Secret &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My name is Rose Lavillant and I have a big secret. It's a secret that needs to stay a secret no matter what. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm not human. Not even close. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm a vampire, and not just any vampire, a Perfect Daywalker. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, let me explain what that is. A Daywalker is a breed of vampire that can function during the daytime but at the cost of their vampiric powers going dormant during that time. Daywalkers are sometimes slightly weaker than a normal vampire, but they tend to take advantage of the fact that they can function during the day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My father wanted to make a vampire that had the best of both the regular vampires and the Daywalkers. A vampire who could function during the day without the loss of their powers and were stronger. He easily made over a thousand, maybe even more, experiments to make a Perfect Daywalker. Living experiments, sentient experiments. I had so many siblings that I will never get to meet or that I will never see again. I even had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing some of those siblings die. Some because they were unstable, some because they couldn't resist the light of the sun, and some because they couldn't keep up with the "Training" he put us through... In the end, I was the only one of his experiments to survive it all. The sun did nothing to me, I was completely stable, and I was the strongest of all my poor siblings... I was the Perfect Daywalker my father created...  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeah, my father is totally not a nice guy. But then again, he's one of the biggest villains in the world, so of course, he's not a nice person. He's the King of Vampires, Dracula. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Urg and he expects me to follow in his footsteps and help him take over the world, both the Night and the Day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I don't want to do that, I like humans and the things that they make. They're just so fun and creative, well, some of them at least. But I like them and I kinda wish they had a longer lifespan so they could do more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daddy Dearest just thinks I'm going through a growing phase and that I'll lose interest in the humans eventually. Urg, his brain is so in the last century. I just don't understand how he can still refuse to just take a step back from conquering the world and just observe the humans for a while. I might be only 103-years-old, but I seem to know more about the world than Daddy Dearest, who's been around for thousands of years. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"ROSE THORN LAVILLANT! WHERE IN THE NETHERWORLD ARE YOU GOING?" Dracula shouted as I slipped on my cute pink shoes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I scoffed when I said, "Uh, I'm going to school, duh." I tapped my feet on the floor to make sure my shoes were on right before I said, "I'm enrolled, remember?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I saw Daddy Dearest rolled his pitch red eyes when he said, "I don't understand why you would want to go to someplace for a bunch of human teenagers." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I rolled my eyes when I retorted, "Because I look like one right now. And I can't enrol in higher education without them asking questions that I'm sure you don't want to be answered." Must we go through this annoying banner every time I start school? I mean, okay, I know I'm lying about my age when enrolling in high school, but it's not like I can play that "Youthful Appearance" often. So I just pretend I am a human teenager, despite Daddy's annoyance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daddy Dearest growled when he said, "Why do you insist on "playing" with the pathetic humans during the day?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I opened the door, letting in the bright sunlight and causing Daddy to screech in pain and back away from the entranceway when I said, "At least humans know how to live." With that, I left, closing the door behind me. Unlike Daddy Dearest, I don't like hurting others for fun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With my super-hearing, I was still able to hear Daddy Dearest mumble, "It's just a phase, it's just a phase. Once she gets this fascination of humans out of her system, the world will belong to the Night." I rolled my eyes as I headed off to school. Urg, why is he sooo stupidly stubborn? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But at least during the day, I can forget about the vampires, the nightwalkers, and my father's stupid ambitions for world domination. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>During the day, I can just be me. My friends at school like me for me, but I can't help but worry about what they'll think when they find out that I'm a Daywalking Vampire. I'll do everything in my power to make sure they never find out what I am. I want to keep my friends and I want to keep my Jewel safe from Daddy Dearest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Rose," I heard Juleka say as I got to the school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I smiled when I replied, "Hey Jules," before I skipped over to my girlfriend and gave her a peck on her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We smiled at each other before we walked into the school. We said good morning to Kim as he waved at us when we walked into Miss Bustier's classroom. Jules and I went to our usual seats in the classroom, with plenty of times to spare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few minutes later, Marinette burst into the class. Nothing new there. Juleka and I happily waved at the bluette, and she waved back before she went to her usual seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Third Secret &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My name is Lê Chiến Kim and I have a big secret. It's a secret that needs to stay a secret no matter what. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm not from this Dimension. I was originally from the Dark Dimension, and as much as I hate to bring this up or even like to think about it in general, I was created by the Dread One known as Dormammu the Ruler of the Dark Dimension. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But by all means, I am NOT his son. He never treated me as one and I never saw myself as his son. I was nothing more than a tool for him to use in his quest to conquer this Dimension, and I hated him for it. His "Training" was nothing more than abuse, even as young as I was back then I knew that's what it was. Urg, right... There's no such thing as Time in the Dark Dimension, I keep forgetting that. But my statement still stands as I mean it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That horrible existence would've continued if a certain someone hadn't come along and defeated Dormammu. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That someone was Doctor Steven Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I watched him battle Dormammu from behind a nearby asteroid, out of range from both of them. I have never seen anyone hold their own against the bastard as well as he, and I was amazed by Dr Strange's magic and how he used it. I wanted to help the sorcerer, I wanted to end the bastard's rule and control, I wanted to be free of him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So I acted. I got the bastard's attention long enough for Dr Strange to use that green gemmed pendant around his neck, that I later learned was called Eye of Agamotto, as he chanted a spell. Dormammu got me pretty bad during my distraction, but the pain was something that I was unfortunately pretty use to. The spell Dr Strange cast was completed and he banished that bastard to a Pocket Dimension where he couldn't hurt anyone else. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The aftermath is what I remember the best, and it... Was the best thing to happen to me in the Dark Dimension. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr Strange floated up to me and even though he could sense that I was a creation of Dormammu, he still treated my injuries when he said, "Kid, as much as I appreciate your help, I do have to say that that was stupidly reckless." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I laughed when I said, "I'm used to shit like this. And what's a kid?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That caused him to look at me in concern and said, "What do you mean by that?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know what this "Kid" this is and I want to know," I responded with a shrug. I was telling the truth, I didn't know what a Kid was. Since there is no concept of Time in the Dark Dimension, there is no such thing as a "Childhood" or "Aging", just existence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr Strange shook his head when he said, "That wasn't what I was asking. I was asking what you meant by being "use to shit like this"? Has he done this kind of thing to you often?" He indicated my injuries when he said that last bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So I explained to him about how the bastard was "Training" me to become a perfect tool, how bad some of the sessions got. I even told him how Dormammu even lobbed of one of my arms when I wasn't doing as good as he wanted. Uhh, I can regenerate, so losing a limb isn't bad for me as it would a human, but it still hurts like hell and the reconstruction feels weird. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr Strange didn't like that too much, heck, he looked like he was ready to tear into that pocket Dimension to rip the bastard a new one. Which wouldn't surprise me if he did, to be honest. The sorcerer then told me he was taking me to his Dimension, that he wasn't going to leave me here in this hellhole. Okay, those weren't his exact words, but you get the idea. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he brought me to this Dimension and the weirdest thing happened to me. I didn't know how it happened or even why, or even what at the time, but I got turned into a baby. It was super weird. I couldn't walk anymore, I couldn't form words, I couldn't use magic, and I couldn't even control my tail. What? I got a monkey tail, no big deal, it's come in handy plenty of times. Oh yeah, humans don't have visible tails.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It surprised Dr Strange too, but I can't say I blame him. Though I was pretty sure I was freaking out more than he was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then I heard him chuckle before he picked me up and told me, "Guess you really are a kid now. And I'm just realizing that I never got your name." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was confused by that last statement as I tilted my head to the side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your name, what you're called, something to tell others what to refer to you as," Dr Strange explained to me before it dawned on him a fact that still made him quizy even to this day. "Did Dormammu ever give you a name?" He asked me with a disbelieving look on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When I shook my head, indicating a no, I could've sworn that Dr Strange was going to go back and completely obliterate the bastard. Because he looked like he was going to do that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, okay," Dr Strange finally said, calming himself down. He looked at me when he said, "We need to fix that, because I know I can't keep calling you Kid. Since it's not a proper name." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I definitely remember that I was confused about that. But in retrospect, it was understandable that I didn't know. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think I have a name that might work," the sorcerer said at he looks at me with a small smile. He then said, "It was the name my little sister would've had if she was born a boy." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I had no idea what that meant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr Strange then asked, "So what do you think of the name-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kim! You better be ready for school," I heard Cha (Vietnamese for Dad) call out from wherever he was in the Sanctum Sanctorum, located in ever hectic New York City. More specifically, 177A Bleecker Street in Manhattan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Confused as to why I'm in New York, USA rather than Paris, France? Yeah, I can understand how that happens. The Sanctum is a fixed location, but it has a couple of doors leading to other places in the world, minus K'un-L'un and Atlantis because they have their own magic. I use the door that goes to Paris for my school and social life. It keeps the Sanctum safe and the people of Paris oblivious to who I truly am. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I used the quick teleportation spell to get to the kitchen faster. Yeah, that spell's handy for moving things and people from place to place, but it's only good for short distances. I wanted to surprise Wong, but he knows me and was expecting me. He had breakfast ready for everyone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I like calling him Chú (Vietnamese for Uncle) Wong because it sounds cool and he does kinda act like my uncle in a way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cha floated down into the kitchen and greeted us. He looked a little older now then he did when he brought me from the Dark Dimension. Yeah, Dr Strenge legally adopted me, so now I call him Cha. And the weirdest thing happened over the years was that I aged. Okay, I can understand how it may not be weird to you guys, but from someone from the Dark Dimension, it's crazy weird. But I got used to it and it turned out that the ageing thing isn't a bad thing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once breakfast was done, I grabbed my school bag and headed off towards the Paris Door, before I was stopped by Cha when he said, "Hold on Kim. I think you're forgetting something." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I looked at Cha and Chú in confusion when I asked, "What am I forgetting? I know I got my school supplies, so it's not that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Might want to check your hair before you head out," Cha told me with an 'Of-course' look on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was there something wrong with my hair? I quickly glanced at a nearby mirror to check, and that was when I realized what Cha was talking about. I was in my Dark Dimension form. My sky blue skin glowed nicely under the Sanctum's light, my royal purple hair with a tint of jade green on the tips, my orange eyes gleamed brightly, and I saw sky blue my tail swaying back and forth behind me. Don't get me wrong, my DD form makes me look wicked cool, but it might give some poor human a heart attack. So I cast a glamour spell to make me look like a typical teen (his Canon appearance). </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Cha, I'll see you when I get home," I called out as I placed a hand on the Paris Doorknob. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be back by dinner, and no crazy shit that'll make you use your magic," Cha called out before I opened the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't, I promise," I told him as I walked through the door, and coming out in a back ally of Paris apartment buildings. I made sure to lock the door before I headed off towards school. What? Have to make sure no one accidentally finds the Sanctum. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know I do a lot of stupid stuff to show-off how cool I am, but even I have my limits. I have to make sure to keep my magic secret from my friends, and that's not the only reason why I want to keep my magic a secret. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I quickly stopped by a mart, that I knew also sold magical herbs. I needed to get two small jars of rosemary, one for Cha for a few potions and the other for me because the smell relaxes me. Figured I'd get it now while I remember because I might end up forgetting to get them after school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I placed the money for the rosemary on the counter and waited for the clerk to get the herb. The clerk came out from the "Back" with two small jars of the rosemary. The clerk then placed the jar on the far end of the counter before walking over to check on the cigarettes. I knew what was going on when I said, "Really? You know that that's a form of discrimination. And you know me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry kid, but some of my other special customers complain about me being "too friendly" with ya. I keep telling them yar dad raised ya, but they don't listen," the clerk said, only glancing at me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I let out a 'cht' before stomping over to the jars, snatching them up before shoving them into my bag, and seething out, "What the hell do they know about me?!" I then left the mart. I knew the clerk isn't really at fault regarding that crap, dude has a business to run after all, but the other customers... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don't know me at all! They don't know or care to know that I'm not like that crappy bastard, nowhere close! But NO! All they see is the fact that I'm from the Dark Dimension, and so they assume that that automatically makes me evil!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm not evil. I hate Dormammu. I hate the ignorant idiots that make assumptions and don't bother fact-checking! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cha raised me the best to his abilities and made sure I knew right from wrong. Cha knew that I was one of that bastard's creations, but he helped me anyway. He knew that I was made in the Dark Dimension, but he raised me anyway. He risked on me not having some sort of charm implanted inside of me that would've made me kill him, but thank Agamotto I didn't have anything like that, and he was willing to love me as his own child. Cha knows me and knows that I can't do anything evil. Cocky and showy, yes. Evil, hell no. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. I need to calm down. That anger isn't needed at school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So I waited until I was calm before I made my way to school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I need to keep my origins a secret from my friends. Humans fear the unknown and might give in to those fears enough to overrule their logic. I don't want that happening with my friends. I like them and they like me for me, so I don't want to lose them to these fears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey Kim," I heard a familiar voice call out ahead of me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I quickly looked ahead with a smile as a spotted Max waved at me, so I waved back when I responded with, "Hey Max!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I watched Max push his glasses up with a smile before we walked into the school and made our way to Miss Bustier's class. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I love Max, he's super smart and logical. He always looks at things from an analytical view. I'm sure Cha will like Max, and I plan on introducing the two of them, once I get Max to be my lover of course. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After we got to class, I waved to Rose and Juleka when they walked in and went to their usual seats. Marinette arrived just under the wire again. I'm thinking about maybe getting her an alarm clock for her upcoming birthday. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Fourth Secret &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My name is Max Kanté and I have a big secret. It's a secret that needs to stay a secret no matter what.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My name isn't really Max Kanté, it's Kamva. And I am the son of T'Challa, the current King of Wakanda. You probably know him better as Black Panther. Since I am the son of a King, that logically makes me a Crown Prince. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, I'm not one of those illegitimate children. My parents love each other and had me out of that love. Yes, that means that they're married, legally by Wakanda Laws. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why am I in Paris rather than Wakanda? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>10 years ago, Mom and I had to leave Wakanda because of war within the Clans of Wakanda. Dad wanted to make sure Aunt Shuri, Mom, and I were as far from Wakanda as possible. It was because I was too young to start my training, Mom was more of strategic thinker and not a fighter, and Aunty was next in line for the throne at the time. Mind you Aunt Shuri wasn't, and still isn't, interested in Ruling Wakanda, she was much happier being a scientist and inventor rather than a leader of a country, but she had to be protected like Mom and me because assassinate tried to kill her too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dad didn't want us to go, but we needed to be safe, for the future of Wakanda. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I've had a relatively normal life in Paris, France. Minus the secretly training to be the next Warrior King of Wakanda part, which I can not disclose as to how. Mom and I have been able to communicate with Dad and Aunt Shuri in secret as well, but that is more along the lines of a close circuit communication tech that Aunt Shuri invented during her time in hiding. Aunt Shuri is just the smartest person in the word to be able to do that while not attracting attention! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Err-hum, uhh, sorry about that... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anyway, the internal war in Wakanda is over and Aunt Shuri is back in Wakanda, she's been able to keep herself perfectly safe from the assassins with some of her inventions. Mom and I are still in Paris because there are still small pockets of groups that want to take over Wakanda from Dad and they'll use any methods necessary, including using Mom and me as hostages. Mind you, Mom and I have drastically improved our fighting skills since we left Wakanda, but better safe than sorry. Mom and I are planning to return to Wakanda for my coronation to become the official Heir to the Throne of Wakanda. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But until then, I am Max Kanté, just a regular citizen of Paris. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I checked my glasses a third time, making sure that the glass looked like they were prescription lens. You'd think that I shouldn't worry about people finding out that my glasses are fake after all this time, but I still check them. It's a habit by now. I then put my glasses on and activated my Light Refracting Suit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's Wakandan technology that refracts the light to make one appear skinnier than they actually are. It's so I look like a geek that doesn't have a lot of muscles, but without the LRS, I actually do have some decent muscles. Those muscles are from my training, but since I don't want people to know that I am training... The LRS is a little tight around the chest, arms, and legs, at first but once I got used to them, it wasn't so bad. Though admittedly, I do like to take the suit off when I get home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I checked the mirror to make sure my "Max Kanté" persona was in place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I let out a sigh before I left my bathroom and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I have lived as Max Kanté in public for close to a decade while Kamva of Wakanda is only in the safety of home and a few selected locations, and sometimes I wonder who the real me is. Admittedly, there isn't much of a difference between my two personas, just body structure and Kamva being more physically stronger than Max Kanté. Every interest is the same between my personas, so I sometimes have a hard time differentiating between them. I guess that's not a bad thing, since I know my friends like me for my personality. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I ate breakfast with Mom as we talked to Dad over the secret close circuit communication. We do this every once and a while, it makes us feel like a family, even if Dad isn't here in Paris with us. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It would be nice to be with him... To actually have him here with us... But that's not going to be for a while, not until Mom and I eventually return to Wakanda. Good thing I've been keeping up my studies on the Wakandan Language and Cultures for that eventual time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The progress on the Startrain is ahead of scheduled it should be up and running a month or so early," Mom told Dad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I heard Dad chuckle before he said, "And I am sure you are excited about that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mom giggled before she said, "I most certainly am, and I'm hoping to pilot it once it's completed." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kamva, how is school going?" Dad asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I replied with, "School's fine, I'm a little ahead of the curriculum though. My friends do keep the days interesting, except for the school bully, but I kinda think that she might be trying to be nicer, not sure though." It was true, I have noticed Chloe being a little nicer to others, but I wasn't sure if that was just wishful thinking or if she was trying to be nicer. I need more data on that before I make a concrete conclusion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you planning on keeping in touch with them when you return to Wakanda? Even after your coronation?" I heard Dad ask me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I quickly excused myself, implying that I needed to head off to school so I can arrive on time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kamva, wait just a second," Dad said sternly, causing me to stop and turn towards the communication device. Dad then said as soon as he was sure I was still there and listening, "Kamva, if they are truly your friends and care about you for you, then they shall not care that you are of Royal Blood." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I took a deep breath when I said, "I know, Dad, but..." I paused for a bit before finally saying, "I'm just afraid that they will think that "Max" was nothing more than a fake." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I saw Mom smile softly when she said, "The only thing that you've been faking is your name and athletic prowess." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Should I be concerned about that Athletic Prowess part?" Dad asked in a humorous tone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mom! Dad!" I said, feeling my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We all laughed before I headed off for school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I made it to school, I smile a bit. My parents are right, there's only a 2.5% difference between Max Kanté and Kamva of Wakanda. So, there's no worry about my friends not liking "Kamva" because he isn't "Max". I hope...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I spotted Kim as he walked towards me, he seems to be in deep thought, since he hasn't noticed me. So I called out, "Hey Kim." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That got his attention. Kim smiled at me and replied, "Hey Max!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I push my glasses up with a smile before we walked into the school and made our way to Miss Bustier's class. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim is a good friend, he might not be the smartest gade-wise, but he's a good friend. He might tease us a little bit, but he's never gone that far in taunting. He completely stopped with the taunting when he made Rose cry over a wedding comment between her and Juleka, he admitted that he was joking and tried to calm her down before Juleka found out he made her cry. It wasn't a bad taunt, in my opinion, I kinda thought it was cute and I was curious as to whether or not they would go with either a traditional white wedding or a peppy goth wedding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ah, I'm overthinking things again. I'm sure whatever kind of wedding Rose and Juleka eventually choose, it'll be completing them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After we got to class, Kim waved to Rose and Juleka when they walked in and went to their usual seats. Marinette arrived just under the wire again. I wonder how she's bearly able to make it to class when she lives not even a block away? But, she's Marinette, one of the best girls in this class and she'll do amazing in the fashion world. Hmm, I wonder if I can ask if she's interested in trying her hand with Wakandan designs? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; 3rd Person POV &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Outside Collège Françoise Dupont, one Adrien Agreste helped an elderly man up but it cost him his opportunity at attending school. Nathalie and Gorilla lead him back into the limo and drove him back home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But little did he know that saving that elderly man in the red Hawaiian shirt would gain him a secret that needs to stay a secret no matter what. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Inside Miss Bustier's class, they were introduced to a new student by the name of Alya Césaire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some weird reason, Chloe was upset, but she didn't tell anyone why. Marinette tried to get her to open up, but the mayor's daughter shut her down immediately. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But things quickly returned to normal and the day continued, at least until after lunch. When a creature of stone attacked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To be continued...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miraculous Marvel Secrets. Prologue pt 2 and Ch 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miraculous Marvel Secrets. Prologue pt 2 and Ch 1.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Fifth Secret &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My name is Chloe Bourgeois and I have a secret. A secret that needs to remain a secret no matter what, but I doubt anyone will believe me even if it got out... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What? Come on, no one will believe me, I bearly believe it and I lived through it! Trust me it sounds ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. ... I guess I should explain what it is. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okay, for the most part, I'm going on what I was told by my first mother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Urg, be patient, I'll get to that soon. Okay, my first mother is my bio mum and she's the Enchantress. From what she told me, she managed to get some of my bio dad's genetics without his knowledge to have me. Which might I add a few big "Ews" to that "wonderful tale". I honestly don't want to know how my bio-dad was unaware of that and quite frankly, I don't want to learn how because it is soooo wrong on sooooo many levels. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Look, my bio-mum is as big of a bitch as my second mother. Alright, let's continue with this tale.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okay, Enchantress somehow made me from, arg, "stuff" she stole from my bio-dad, who she claims is Thor. Yeah, I know it sounds ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, but it's the truth as far as I know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huh, so how did I end up with André and Audrey Bourgeois? Urg, I was just getting to that! Just wait until I finish before asking those stupid questions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enchantress raised me for like eight years, grooming me to become the perfect weapon against Thor, but when I never showed any skill in magic or inherited Thor's powers, she decided that I was a waste of effort. She knew she couldn't just drop me off at Thor's place without a whole bunch of fighting. Urg, she then came up with a "brilliant" plan to get rid of me without it coming back to her. She turned me into an infant with her magic and brought me to some random hospital in Paris, France. Okay, "brought" isn't the right term, she simply walked into the hospital in the guise of a staff member, went to the maternity ward, killed one of the babies that resembled me the most, and put me in her place before she teleported away without so much as a "Goodbye, have a nice life." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She thought all of her problems were gone by that act, but the problem was that she only turned my body into a baby, my mind was still the same. So technically, I was an 8-year-old in the body of an infant. Guess it was just fate that I ended up replacing the Bourgeois' baby girl, and just plain luck that we shared the same name... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm the only one who was aware of the switch, and I am the only one who could mourn that baby who never got the chance to live... When my body got old enough, I made a little memory garden on the roof of the hotel for her... It was the least I could do for her... So I don't forget what Enchantress has done... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I guess that I have also... Developed an abandonment issue because of what Enchantress did... André did pretty well raising me. Audry, on the other hand... She wasn't much of a parent or even considered to be one in all honest... But thanks to my abandonment issues that Enchantress left me with, I did everything I could to make it so that Audry doesn't do the same, even to the point where I become like a mini clone of her... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Urg! Now that I'm saying this crap I'm realizing just how ridiculous I have been just so Mummy Dearest would love me, utterly ridiculous... I sometimes wonder if I can really change at this point... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Dupain-Cheng seems to think I can change, and I'm honestly not sure what to think of that... She's pretty subtle about it but it seems to be working from what I'm noticing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*Sigh*, Anyway, Daddy, and by that I mean André, Butler Jean, and most of the hotel staff were pretty much my main caretakers. And it was through Daddy where I met two of my best friends, Sabrina Raincomprex and Adrien Agreste. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sabrina is the daughter of the Chief of Police and Adrikins is the son of the fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don't want to lose their friendships... I'm more afraid about them learning that I'm not the real Chloe Bourgeois than them finding out about my bio-parents... So I have to keep my secret a secret no matter what. No matter what...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I got ready for school and as usual, I made sure I looked perfect before I even left my room. I quickly visited Chloe's Garden to check if it needed water before I headed back into the hotel. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I took a deep breath as I told the staff that I'll see them later after school and then left the Grand Paris. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What? Do you actually want details of my walk to school? It's not important, you know. The only point of interest is that I met up with Sabrina on the way. Urg, you're being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! At least Dupain-Cheng has class when she asks her questions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, I did run into Mylène when Sabrina and I walked by the side of the school, she was coming out of some bushes. *Humph*, she was probably helping some helpless critter that I could care less about. What? That's that shorty's shtick. She loves the environment and its creatures, so she'll go out of her way to help one. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anyway, I made it class with time to spare and took my seat next to Sabrina. Nothing else of importance happened until I realized that Adrikins wasn't going to be able to join the class because Nathalie caught him before he could get to school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Urg! How irritating! Utterly irritating! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why the hell do the Agreste's keep an innocent soul like Adrien locked up all the time!? Well... It's just Gabriel now... Emilie disappeared last year, but she's just as much at fault as Gabriel with the keeping Adrikins in their mansion all the time. Though she at least allowed him to go to parks and meet up with me and Sabrina... *Sigh* I really don't understand the Agreste adults all that much... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Sixth Secret &lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My name is Mylène Haprèle and I have a secret. A secret that needs to remain a secret no matter what. If this secret got out, Dad and I would be used to hurt Mapa. You see, Mapa made a lot of enemies in the past when Mapa was a villain. But when Mapa met Dad, that all changed, they fell in love with each other and accepted each other for who they are. Mapa wanted to be a better person because of Dad, so Mapa quit being a villain. However, there are plenty of people who still hate Mapa because of the past. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huh? You don't understand what I mean when I say "Mapa"? Oh, that's an easy fix. "Mapa" is just the words Mama and Papa fused. Get it? Huh? Why would I make such a word? Oh, it's because Mapa is Genderfluid, which means Mapa does not identify as having a fixed gender. So sometimes Mapa can be Mama one day and Papa the next day, and it's why I use the word Mapa rather than switching between Mama and Papa. The word Mapa just makes everything easier, and Mapa and Dad understand what I did. Understand now? Good! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My grandparents and Uncle are the only ones who know about Dad and me, but they've been able kept us safe from Asgardian enemies, so I've never been Asgard. I wish I could with Mapa and Dad, but our safety is important. Uncle comes to Paris every month or so to visit, he's super glad Mapa finally settled down and stopped his villainy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huh? I never said who Mapa is? Oh, I thought it was obvious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My Mapa is... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mylène, do you have what you need for school?" I heard Dad call from the living room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I had just finished packing my school bag when I came into the living room and said, "I have everything I need." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mapa patted me on the head, before fixing my headband when he said, "I know you'll have a great first day at school, but remember to keep your magic to a minimum when you're causing trouble, okay my Little Mischief Maker?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dad chuckled when he said, "Loki, let's not encourage that too much." I giggled as Mapa laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mapa kissed Dad on the cheek when Mapa said, "Oh Fred, I know our Little Mischief Maker is a good child and she's not going to get into trouble she can't get out of." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I opened a window, I told my parents, "Besides, I haven't been caught at school yet." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait! What?" Dad said as I turned into a bird and flew out the window, the last thing I heard before the window was closed was Mapa laughing and telling Dad that I was pulling his leg. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yup, my Mapa is Loki, brother of Thor. And I might have inherited some of Mapa's powers. ... ... Okay, I DID inherit Mapa's powers. *Giggles* I guess me morphing into a bird was proof enough that I did. *Giggles* And I did inherit some of Mapa's mischievousness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I landed in one of the bushes bordering the school wall and turned back into me before I walked out. I was spotted by Chloe and Sabrina, but they assumed that I was helping a wild critter as they continued on their way into the school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okay, I'll admit, that was a little careless of me, but thankfully I wasn't caught using my powers. I need to be more vigilant when I find a place to hide when I transform. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I noticed a silver car drive by, I was able to see a crestfallen blonde boy sitting in the back seat. I tilted my head to the side at that. I couldn't help but wonder why he was sad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I needed to get to class. So I headed inside and went to Miss Bustier's classroom, the same as last year. Oh! Hurray! Ivan, Rose, Juleka, and Marinette are in the same class as me again! Oh... Boo, Chloe is there too... Oh well, I'll just cheer myself up by moving the things around in Chloe's locker. That should be fun! Mapa would love that kind of prank!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Seventh Secret &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was so close to the school. So freaking close! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I just wanted to attend school like a normal teen and make friends my own age, is that too much to ask for? Is it? I just want friends who see me for me, not the model in the poster or the face of the brand... I mean, I know I have Chloe and Sabrina as friends, but I would like a few more friends... Friends with different interests and personalities from my own, just like the Sailor Scouts in Sailor Moon! They were all so different, so diverse, but they were still amazing friends! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>... I'm still mad at Nathalie... And I'm frustrated with Father... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why can't they let me make friends of my own? Friends that they don't have to do a background check on before meeting as they did with Chloe and Sabrina... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why can't they trust me with my own life? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's no way EVERYONE could fear Mutants as Father claims. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Teens is a prime example of that. There are people out there who know Mutants are just a little different but relatively normal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>... Yes, I am a Mutant, and I'm proud to be one. And despite my Father's claims, I'll use my powers to help others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The drive home was one-sidedly quiet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I didn't want to talk to Nathalie. She wouldn't lend me an ear anyway. Right now, she's going on and on about why it's "Bad" for me to go to "leave the house without supervision" skit, again. Urg, I'm getting real sick of it! And always being locked up at home! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nathalie finally finished that annoying speech to realize that we've hit another red light, the fourth one in a row if you want to know. I caught her giving me a look when we hit another red light. She then said sternly, "Adrien, must we have the other talk." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I frowned, glared at Nathalie, and growled out, "It's not me. So don't blame me for the bad timing of the lights." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Adrien, I'm serious," Nathalie stated in her usual stern tone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when I finally snapped, "I'M NOT USING MY POWERS!" I could feel my eyes heat up in anger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, we all heard the sounds of a tire exploding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I glared at Nathalie as I crossed my arms, flopped back into my seat, and snapped angrily, "That WAS me, but only because YOU accused me of using my powers for the lights." I'm really getting sick of this skit too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My Mutant powers allow me to manipulate the probability of things in my favour. You know, make things happen the way I want them to. Like for example, if I wanted to get away from a photo shoot that I didn't want to be at anymore my powers would cause the cameras being used to either run out of power or break the lens of the camera to end the shoot before the scheduled end time. Which I have had done before. To put it simply, I can make things happen that would normally be considered Lucky Events, whether it be good luck or bad luck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I kinda have a problem with my powers... While I do have rather great control over them, since I had plenty of time to master it from being locked up at home when I'm not modelling, they are influenced by my emotional state. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basically, if I'm super mad, my powers will cause bad things to happen but if I'm super happy, my powers will cause good things to happen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since I was angry at Nathalie, my powers caused the tires of the car to blow. But I know I have to be super careful not to direct my powers at a person, just events that I want to change in my favour. If I direct my powers at a person, they could really get hurt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I heard Nathalie sigh before telling Gorilla to pull over and change the tire. My bodyguard did as he was told. It didn't take him long to fix the tire, but I refused to look or even speak to Nathalie. Not when the tire was being replaced and not on the remaining trip home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When we got home, I got the same stupid lecture from Father. It's starting to become ridiculous, utterly ridiculous as Chloe would say. And I'm getting sick of it... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe I should just run away, not like Father has ever paid any attention to me after Mother disappeared... I will miss Gorilla though... But... Where should I run too? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I entered my room and locked the door before I flopped onto my couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Father would have Nathalie check Chloe's and Sabrina's residents first, so I can't go to them... Then there's the issue of money... Well, technically I have my own personal bank account with all the payments from my modelling gigs, but knowing Father he can probably monitor that from home... I can always withdraw cash... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okay, money is technically solved but where should I go where Father can't find me? Wait! I can hide out at school! There must be some kind of area there where I can live! But... I should think of a back-up plan, just in case that doesn't work out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when I noticed a black box with red decorations on the table between the couch and the flatscreen tv. I picked up the object and looked it over curiously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's this?" I asked myself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; End Prologue pt2 &lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Chapter 1 &lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; 3rd Person Pov &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The day at Dupont went on as any other day at school, except for all the first day of school stuff. The members of Miss Bustier's class were getting to know Alya Césaire. Well, all but one anyway... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe left in a huff, despite Marinette trying to both persuade her to stay and to figure out what was bothering her. The blonde just shoved the bluette out of the way and left the classroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's a character," Alya said with a frown. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's always been like that," Rose said with a small sigh, but she thought to herself, 'At least she's a bit better than Daddy Dearest.' But she wasn't going to be telling her classmates that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette folded her arms when she said, "I don't think she's that bad." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No offence, Marinette, but you're kinda the only one who does," Nino stated as he leaned back in his seat. He then added as he looked at the bluette, "I don't know why you're still trying that little "Reform" project of yours." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette gave a nervous chuckle when she said, "It was that obvious, huh?" The class visibly nods at the question. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Alya said, "Gurl, you gotta be crazy to think that someone like Chloe could be reformed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette scratched her cheek with a weary smile before she said, "Well, I don't believe that she's as bad as she lets on. But still... I am kinda worried about Chloe. I know she sometimes gets mad over some small stuff, but she got upset earlier than usual and for no real reason... At least to us." That was when the bluette thought, 'She was also emitting more angry energy than usual.' </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Max pushed his glasses up when he said, "Marinette is correct in her statement. Chloe is surprisingly out of character this time around... Should we be worried?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when everyone looked at Sabrina, who let out a squeak when she realized that all eyes were on her. The orangette vigorously shook her head when she said, "I'm not telling! Chloe's already upset enough, and she'll be even more upset if she finds out I told you!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, she wasn't wrong... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe stormed out the back of the school and then sat on the top steps with an angry huff. She clenched her phone in her hands when she thought, 'Why the hell won't Gabriel let Adrikins go to school?! Both me and Sabrina can protect him from people who would want to use him! He's too sweet and innocent to be kept locked up all the time! He needs to experience life! He needs to experience the real world! He needs more people in his life that actually care about him!' </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'He has a chance to live!' Chloe thought as she sat and stewed about how unfair Gabriel is and has been towards his own son and causing her to remember that the 'Real Chloe Bourgeois' wasn't able to live, she failed to notice how the outside lights attached to the school started to glow softly before gradually getting brighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'I hate HIM!!!' Chloe screamed in her head. The outside lights were now glowing at full brightness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Elsewhere &lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A closed, round window slowly opened, allowing the light from the outside to shine into the darkroom. This caused the swarm of white butterflies to flutter around a dark figure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Negative emotions, this is perfect, just what I need. Anger, sadness," the figure in the dark rented with evil glee. He held out his hand for one of the white butterflies to land on. When the pure creature did, the figure covered it with his other hand and focused his dark energy into it, turning it black with some purple streaks on both wings. "Burn a hole into her heart my horrible Akuma."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The darkened butterfly fluttered off as soon as it could. The figure in the dark then said, "Fly away my little Akuma and Evilize them!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The darkened butterfly flew through the small opening in the window that was specifically designed for the little creature. Soon, the Akuma flew right towards its destination, its first victim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Back at the School &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe has her eyes close so she didn't even notice the Akuma entering her phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An outline of a butterfly appeared around her upper face when she heard a voice telling her, "Stone Heart, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to right the wrongs of those who have caused you such ire, but in return, all I ask for are the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat. Do we have a deal?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smirk appeared on Chloe's face when she said, "You can have those Miraculous things, whatever they are, I just want to give that selfish bastard what's coming to him!" And with that, a black-purplish sludge crawled up Chloe's are from the phone. It didn't take long for her body to become engulfed in the darkness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Miss Bustier's Class &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh?" Kim got out as he looked out the window of the classroom. 'I sense something bad...' the tall teen thought to himself. But what was this weird negative energy he was feeling? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kim?" Max asked, getting Kim's attention, before asking, "Is something wrong? You've become tense all of a sudden." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim rubbed the back of his neck when he said with a goofy smile, "I'm fine, but I remembered that I forgot to take my clothes out of the dryer last night. And I'm pretty sure Cha's going to lecture me on that since he told me to finish my laundry before I go to bed." Alix let out a snort while Max gave a small smile. Kim kept the smile in place when he thought, 'I also sense some Asgardian Magic just before but... That negative energy... It felt strange like it's not supposed to be negative...' </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when the ground started shaking. Everyone nearly fell over but they all caught themselves. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What was that?!" Alix exclaimed before everyone rushed towards the windows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when they saw a giant stone golem stomping away from the school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the heck is that?!" Rose exclaimed in horror. 'Oh Satan! I hope Daddy's not behind that!' the Daywalker thought in shock. Mylène's thoughts immediately went to, 'Oh Grandfather! I hope that's not after Mapa!' as Ivan instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Marinette's Chi Sense seemed to pick up on the chaotic chi that was emitting from the golem and thought, 'What's wrong with that golem's chi? It seems familiar in a way...'. Kim knew he needed to call his dad as soon as possible, but he couldn't help but note the magical energy surrounding the golem. 'Is that energy? ... Oh Agamotto! It can't be!' the tall teen thought in shock. Now Kim really needed to call his dad. The other students were also in a state of shock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya, on the other hand, was ecstatic as she pulled her phone out and called out a checklist, "GPS, check. Battery, check. Video space, check." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone turned their attention to the new student when Nath asked her, "Umm, Alya... What are you doing?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya gave a wide smile when she said excitedly, "I'm going to follow that golem so I can see and record a superhero in action! *Notices the strange looks the other students were giving her*. Oh come on, whenever there's a supervillain, a superhero will always appear to save the day! Maybe a member of the Avengers will appear!" With that, she excitedly bolted off out of the room, to apparently follow the giant golem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is she fricken CRAZY?!" Alix shouted as she facepalmed, before she asked, "There's a monster outside that's almost half our school's height and she wants to chase it down just to get a glimpse of a hero in action? Does she even know how dangerous that is?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone sort of glanced at one another, thinking the same thing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when there was an emergency announcement over the school intercoms, telling all the students to return home immediately for their own safety. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So... You're a Kwami... What's that again?" Adrien asked the floating little black cat-like sprite creature as he sat on his couch as he sips a can of soda that he got from a vending machine that he had in his room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Plagg sighed, annoyed that he has to explain this again. The little black creature explained, "Kwamis are basically all-powerful beings that can only be seen when wearing their assigned Miraculous. Which for me, is the Ring of the Black Cat. Each Kwami embodies an abstract concept. I am the embodiment of destruction. Understanding it so far?" Adrien nods as he held up the white ring on his left ring finger. Plagg then said, "Good, let's contin-" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when an emergency broadcast interrupted the local tv. The newscaster told the viewers about a giant golem was heading towards the Agreste Mansion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Plagg got serious when he told Adrien, "Kid we gotta act now! We gotta hold off that thing until the Ladybug holder can purify it!" When Adrien asked how, the Kwami told the teen, "Listen, you're going to use the Ring of the Black Cat to transform into a superhero! Your special ability is called Cataclysm, which will allow you to destroy anything you touch, but keep in mind that once you use it you'll transform back to you five minutes after using it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way! Really?! I'm going to be a hero!" Adrien exclaimed with his eyes widen in glee. That was when the teen asked, "How do I activate this Miraculous?" Plagg quickly explained how and then Adrien jumped into action by saying, "Plagg! Claws Out!" That was when Adrien Agreste transformed into the Miraculous Holder of the Black Cat (The Canon Chat Noir Appearance). Adrien looked himself over in amazement before he snuck out of the mansion, right before the lockdown sequence initiated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moment Kim left school, he phoned his dad on this cellphone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, good timing Kim," the teen heard Dr Strange's voice through the device. The Sorceror Supreme then said, "I just got a nice food catch, and I would like to know what for diner?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim quickly replied, "Later Cha, there's a magical emergency in Paris!" Trying to keep his voice down so the pedestrians don't catch on to who he was talking to. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How bad?" Dr Strange asked. Kim replied as he looked up to see the police shot Stone Heart with a rocket launcher, only to have the golem grow a size bigger, "Miraculous big! Someone found the Butterfly Miraculous is using it to create villains rather than heroes! They've already used it on a civilian, and turned them into a giant golem." There was a brief pause in the conversation before Dr Strange said, "I'll be there in a bit. Switch to Kid Strange but do not engage in battle, observe what the golem can do first." Kim nods when he said, "Understood, Cha. See you soon." With that call ended and Kim quickly darted into an alleyway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching, Kim then started running up one of the walls as if he was running on the sidewalk. With each step, his glamour fell away. Kim's now sky blue skin, royal purple hair that had a tint of emerald green at the tips, and his orange eyes glowed in determination were now visible, and his clothing morphed into an orange variant of Dr Strange's outfit (from the MCU but minus the Cloak of Levitation) that was modified so his tail was free from any restrictions. By the time he lept onto the rooftops, Kim was now Kid Strange, son and side-kick to Dr Strange. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kid Strange quickly pinpointed where the giant golem was before he used his magically charmed shoes to leap from building to building to follow the stone creature. 'Hopefully Cha and I can figure out who's controlling the poor soul's strings so we can take the Butterfly Miraculous away from them,' Kim thought as he kept a distance away from the golem. He watched the golem grow after being struck by another rocket. Kid Strange placed a hand to his chin when he thought, 'So far it's just growing bigger every time it gets hit... Did this guy just use the Butterfly Miraculous to give the poor soul that lame ability? Must be their first time using the Miraculous if they're using that power... But that can also mean that the current holder isn't familiar with either empathetic magic or is new to magic.' </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The police fired another rocket at the golem, causing it to grow a size bigger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'And the police needs a new chief, preferably a smarter one, if that's going to be their only solution to this,' the magical teen said with a concerned look on his face as the golem swept a hand to clear the makeshift barricade. Kid Strange let out a sigh when he thought, 'Hope Cha get's here soon before the police end up destroying the city.' </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Marinette's Resedence &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In her room, Marinette was watching the newsfeed about the Golem on her computer. The teen couldn't help but wonder who the golem was and how they where turned into a golem. 'While the golem's chi was chaotic, it felt so familiar,' Marinette thought as she focused on the golem on the screen. She then thought, 'It feels like I know them...' </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Marinette finally noticed the black octagonal box with red lines sitting on her desk, right in front of her computer. "Huh? What's this doing here?" the bluette wondered out loud before she picked it up and examined it carefully. She felt something familiar about the box... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah!" That was when Marinette remembered the elderly man she saved earlier in the day. The bluette gave a small smile when she thought that the elderly man didn't have to give her a gift before her thoughts went to 'Wait... How'd he get into my room?' That was when she opened the box. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A blinding red light emitted from the box as soon as it was opened. Marinette dropped the box in favour of covering her eyes to block the light. Once the light dissipated a red Kwami was floating in the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tikki, the Kwami of Creation, introduced herself and was ready to do the whole "Calm Down the New Holder" skit, when Marinette finally opened her eyes to look at her. "No way! You're a Kwami! And actual Kwami! Just like in the scrolls!" the bluette said with such glee. That was something that Tikki didn't expect. "You already know about Kwamis?" the red sprite asked in confusion, surprised by this revelation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette nodded with a smile when she said, "Yes, I learned about Kwamis and their Miraculous when my family lived in K'un-L'un." The bluette quickly picked up the fallen box to see the earings inside and said, "This is your Miraculous that need to wear them, correct?" Tikki nods before Marinette put the earrings on. That was when Tikki asked, "So... You're a K'un-L'unian?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette happily nods when she said, "Yes! My parents and my big brother are also K'un-L'unians. Oh! I need to tell Maman and Papa!" The bluette turned to the hatchway of her room but Tikki stopped her when she said, "No! No one must know you're a Miraculous Holder! Not even your parents! Even if they are from K'un-L'un." Marinette was disappointed by that but she understood. That was when Tikki said, "But the fact that you're from K'un-L'un means that you are a lot more compatible with the Miraculous than the Guardian originally realized." Marinette smiled at that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A critical newsflash was shown on Marinette's computer. Tikki quickly explained the Ladybug Miraculous abilities and how to activate it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette nodded before she said, "Okay. Tikki, Spots On!" That was when The bluette was turned to the Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous (Canon Ladybug appearance). Marinette quickly moved to her balcony and used the yo-yo to launch herself through the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since Marinette was in such a hurry, she didn't notice that the hatch door to her room was slightly open. And after she left, the hatch door quietly closed shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adrien was happily leaping from building to building, pretty much ready to go toe-to-toe with the golem. He had not only his Mutant Powers but also the new abilities that came with the Miraculous! He was going to be a hero, and the best part is that his father had no say in this at all! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was going to stop the Golem and save Paris! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adrien immediately went for the attack, but it only caused the golem to grow a size bigger. Stone Heart turned to see the black-clad hero before trying to stomp on the new hero, but Adrien was saved when a yo-yo suddenly wrapped around his waist and yanked him out of the path of the foot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The black-clad hero landed on his butt when he fell back. "Me-owch! That was a close call," Adrien couldn't help but say before he looked up to see the Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stone Heart looked at the two new heroes, that was when the outline of a purple butterfly appeared around Stone Heart's eyes and upper face. "Stone Heart, those are the Holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. Get their Miraculous for me first before you exact your revenge!" Hawkmoth's voice spoke into the golem's ears. Stone Heart scoffed before saying, "You better keep your word, Hawkmoth." With that Stone Heart's full attention was on the Miraculous Holders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hawkmoth?" both Holders repeated under their breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kid Strange, from the rooftops, heard too when he thought, 'So, the Butterfly Holder is calling themself Hawkmoth.' That was when he noticed Stone Heart charging towards the other Miraculous Holders. 'Crud!' the blue-skinned teen thought before he leapt into action. He quickly snatched the new heroes before Stone Heart to get at them and brought them to the rooftops. More so to buy time for his father to get here. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way! You're Kid Strange!" Adrien shouted with excitement, his eyes gleaming wildly under his mask. Kid Strange smirked when he said, "And you're the Holder of the Ring of the Black Cat while she's the Holder of the Ladybug Earrings. Unless you two of you got names." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette thought quickly when she said, "Umm, you can just call me Ladybug." While Adrien happily replied, "And I'm Chat Noir." Kid Strange gave a small smile when he said, "Nice to meet some new heroes, but can I scold you for going into battle without and experience, because both of you could've gotten crushed if I hadn't saved your butts." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My Kwami pushed me into going into battle as soon as s/he saw the newsfeed of the golem," Both Ladybug and Chat Noir said at the same time. Both then looked at each other when they realized that the other said the same thing they did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Kid Stange could respond, Stone Heart spotted them and started advancing towards them. The blue-skinned teen noticed and lept into action by pulling the two other teens towards the nearby stadium when he said, "Let's get this Akuma someplace where it'll do the least amount of damage!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Akuma?" both Ladybug and Chat Noir jinxed again, but this time in confusion. Now the new heroes were running just a little behind the blue-skinned teen. That was when Kid Strange explained, "Akuma, evil spirit, malevolent spirit, or demon. They all mean the same thing, Akuma just sounds cooler. From what I can sense on that golem, it's someone using the Butterfly Miraculous for evil rather than good." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh? Butterfly?" Ladybug started then Chat Noir finished with, "Miraculous?" That was when Kid Strange realized, "Oh Agamotto! Did you two JUST receive your Miraculous?!" "Uhh, yes?" was the response from the new Holders. "Damn it! That's just horrible timing! No wonder neither of you knows anything!" Kid Strange stated as they leapt into the stadium and rushed towards the centre of the field. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Kid Strange asked, "Please tell me that you were told about your 'Special Powers', because if not, then we're in trouble until Cha gets here." Chat Noir gave a cattish grin when he said, "Yup I was told, so you don't have to worry about me." That was when Ladybug added, "Yes for me too, but I'm still not too sure on what I need to do with it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kid Strange facepalmed when he heard their responses. "Yeah... Cha's going to have a nice looong chat with the Guardian of the Miraculous once he hears about you two... The Guardian is supposed to train you before you even think about going into battle!" "Really?" was the response of both Ladybug and Chat Noir. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly Stone Heart burst through the stadium walls shouting, "Give me your Miraculous!" Before proceeding to try to smash the heroes. But Kid Strange summoned a force field to cover himself, Ladybug, and Chat Noir right before the golem's fist hit. Stone Heart was now trying to pound the barrier, trying to break through. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cht! Cha's going scold me for engaging in battle, but *glances at the Miraculous Heroes* hopefully, he'll understand why when he sees you two." Chat Noir cracked his knuckles when he said, "I can always use my ability on the golem." Kid Strange glared at the black-clad hero, while keeping the shield up, and snapped, "Don't even joke about that! Cataclysm destroys upon contact! The Akuma may be evil but the victim trapped inside isn't and you could accent kill them if you're not careful!" Chat Noir shrunk at that. The blonde hadn't thought of that, and he was officially mentally kicking himself for it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when a rounded shield with a white star in the blue centre that was surrounded by red and white alternating rings flew through the air and hit the golem in the head. It dazed the golem, but it also made it grow a size bigger. When the younger heroes followed the flying shield's path just in time to see it return to the hands of Captain America. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Capt?! What are you doing in Paris?" Kid Strange asked the older hero in shock, more because he was just expecting his father. Dr Strange floated nearby when he said, "He was with me when you called, son." The Sorcerer Supreme quickly moved towards Kid Strange and looked him over, more so to make sure that his child was alright. Dr Strange sighed in relief when he said, "I know that I told you not to engage, but lives come first. And I'm proud that you acted accordingly." Kid Strange smiled before his father ruffled his hair in a carrying way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug cooed at the interaction between father and son while Chat Noir seemed... Jealous of the scene... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hate to interrupt the moment, but we have a golem to fight," Captian America stated as the golem shook off the daze. That was when Kid Strange quickly said, "Be careful, that thing grows every time it's hit." Dr Strange then put up a bigger barrier to shield him, the Captain, and the young heroes to protect them from Stone Heart's attacks. The Sorcerer Supreme placed a hand to his chin as he watched Stone Heart just bang against the barrier before he said, "The Butterfly Miraculous is supposed to be used to make Champions, not villains. And can give the Champion more active powers. While the power to increase their size when struck may seem good at first glance, it's more of a nuisance than anything and a quick imprisonment spell is a perfect workaround to that." That was when Captain America said, "So what you're saying is that the current Holder of the Butterfly Miraculous is not only using the Miraculous incorrectly but also not using it to the fullest." Chat Noir then put in that the Holder of the Butterfly Miraculous calls themself Hawkmoth. That was certainly something to think about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly there was the sound of a phone's ringtone filled the air and it sounded like it was coming from one of Stone Heart's fists. The golem stopped the attacks to open their right fist to reveal a ringing blackened cell phone. In a bit of an awkward manner, the golem somehow answered the phone despite the overlarge fingers having trouble hitting the tiny buttons. As soon as the line was active the voice of the Mayor of Paris could be heard "Princess!! I hope you're in a safe place!! I've been looking everywhere for you in the hotel!! Please, Princess, answer me!" Stone Heart answered by saying calmly, and not realizing that they were in a different form, "Daddy, I'm fine, I'm just trying to get the Miraculous for Hawkmoth so I can teach Gabriel a lesson." The mayor's immediate response was, "WHA!! Who are you!? What have you done with my daughter?!?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Shit! The golem is Chloe Bourgeois!!" Kid Strange, Ladybug, and Chat Noir said at the same time. That was when they realized that they jinxed and pointed at each other and asked at the same time, "How do you know her?" Then there was a beat or so of awkward silence when they all said, "Oh, uh, who doesn't know about the Daughter of the Mayor of Paris? ... Okay this is getting weird..." Dr Strange would've found this amusing if they weren't in these circumstances. Captain American noticed that the phone was unnaturally black and said, "Doctor, didn't you say that we need to destroy the object that the corrupted butterfly resides in to undo the Butterfly Miraculous' power and then capture the butterfly so it doesn't multiply?" Dr Strange nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Ladybug mumbled, "So we have to destroy the phone to save Chloe... Just like what Tikki told me... *Normal volume* Ah! I have the power to purify the Akuma! I just need to catch it with my yo-yo once it flies out." Chat Noir thought for a bit when he said, "Anyone got the purr-fect plan in mind?" The pun made Ladybug giggle a bit before she thought of her Special Power and said, "I can summon a Lucky Charm. Maybe that'll help with defeating the Akuma." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Captain America nodded before he told Dr Strange to make the barrier a little higher so Ladybug could throw her yo-yo up to summon the Lucky Charm. 'Huh, how'd he know that?' Ladybug thought curiously before Dr Strange did enlarge the barrier and the red-clad hero then threw the yo-yo into the air and shout, "Lucky Charm!" In a flurry of sparkles and little ladybugs, a red deflated hot-air balloon with black spots appeared and flopped on top of the group of heroes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okaaaay... What are we supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked, her voice muffled from being under the hot-air balloon. "I have paw-sitively no clue," Chat Noir gave his muffled comment, causing Ladybug to giggle. "Uh, how about we get out from under this before we suffocate or Chloe breaks through the barrier," Kid Strange stated, trying to find his way out from under the hot-air balloon. Dr Strange used his magic to levitate the hot-air balloon off the heroes when he said, "The books I have on the Miraculous weren't kidding about the Ladybug's Lucky Charm being a bit random at times." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Ladybug took a good look at the hot-air balloon before looking at Stone Heart. That was when an idea flashed through her mind. She quickly relaid her plan to the other heroes quietly so that Stone Heart didn't overhear them, not that the golem could over the banging on the barrier. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh, well, only one way to find out if that will work," Dr Strange stated as he readied to put the plan into action. Kid Strange followed suit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Time Skip (because this is already a little too long for my liking)&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The plan worked! The hot-air balloon wrapping around Stone Heart's head caused the golem to drop the blacken cellphone. Chat Noir quickly ran towards the phone when he shouted, "Cataclysm!" The black energy collected into his right hand before he touched the cellphone, turning it to dust as the blacken butterfly fluttered out of the device. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug tapped her yo-yo, causing it to open and glow white, when she said, "No more evil-doing for you little Akuma." She twirled her yo-yo a few times before she aimed and launched her yo-yo at the blacken butterfly. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted as the yo-yo captured the blacken butterfly and then closed. Once the yo-yo returned to her hand, Ladybug tapped the yo-yo, opening it and allowing the now white butterfly to flutter away, as she said, "Bye-bye, little butterfly." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The darken energy left Stone Heart, returning into Chloe. She was a bit confused as to what happens and... "What the? How did I get here?" Chloe asked as she looked around, realizing that she was in the stadium. The last thing she remembers, she was at Dupont... 'What happened?' the blonde girl wondered. Kid Strange offered her a hand to help her up when he asked, "How are you feeling?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe accepted the help without looking, but once she realized who it was she quickly yanked her hand away when she snapped, "Ew! How dare you touch me, you freak!" Kid Strange crossed his arms in front of his chest when he said, "Well, excuse me for trying to be a gentleman." His orange eyes glowed a bit to see if there were any residual Miraculous Energy. There was none, but he could easily make out the Asgardian aura surrounding Chloe, and not any Asgardian. 'Thor's Aura? That wouldn't be on her unless... No! She couldn't be...' Kid Strange thought, make sure that he wasn't showing what he was thinking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug then asked Chloe if she was alright, adding that her chi still felt angry. The blonde was a bit surprised by the remark, but sighed before saying, "One of my best friend's father is such a restrictive dick-head! He keeps my friend, his son, locked up at home when he's not modelling for his company! I literally have to schedule a get-together with Adrikins, and that's after the bastard approves of it on his terms! And today the jerk wouldn't even let Adrikins attend public school at my school, even though he knows that I and Sabrina can keep protect him!" Chat Noir held his tongue at that, more because anything he would say would compromise his identity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder when she said, "While I can't understand your friend's father's motivation, I can understand your frustration of the situation. You want to spend more time with a friend who has very little freedom. And judging by how mad you are in regards to it, it's obvious that you care for your friend very much. I'm sure Adrikins would appreciate the gesture." Chloe gave a weary smile when she said, "His name is actually Adrien, I call him Adrikins because I've known him since we were toddlers." Ladybug blushed a bit when she apologized for using the nickname Chloe uses for her friend. That was when Chat Noir said, "I may not know the guy, but I'm paw-sositively sure that he a-purr-ciate having you as a friend." Ladybug giggled at the pun as Chloe's small smile turned soft. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Captain America asked the teen if she needed any help home, to which Chloe said she'll just call her driver to take her home and then left. Dr Strange levitated the Lucky Charm high into the air before glancing at Ladybug and asked, "Do you know what to do next?" Ladybug nodded with a smile before looking up at the Lucky Charm and shouted, "Miraculous Healing!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once those words were spoken, the Lucky Charm burst into a large swarm of sparkling little ladybugs that scattered to fix everything that was broken or destroyed by Stone Heart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoa! Sweet!" Kid Strange exclaimed with a smile as he watched the little fixers work their magic. His eyes were still glowing when he looked at Ladybug. 'Huh? K'un-L'unian Aura?' Kid Strange thought as he kept his eyes on the smiling Ladybug Holder, now knowing that she was from K'un-L'un, but that wasn't the only thing he saw. He was able to see through the Glamour that concealed her identity. 'Marinette?!' Was all Kid Strange could thing when he saw the familiar face behind the mask. The sidekick quickly turned his attention to Chat Noir, who was distracted by the sparkling ladybugs and saw straight through his glamour. 'Hm, I don't know him but he looks familiar for some reason,' Kid Strange thought as he noticed that Chat's aura was a bit off from a normal human. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once everything was fixed, Captain America told Dr Strange that they needed to find the Guardian of the Miraculous and ask what he was thinking when he just left the Miraculous with the teens. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Umm, you're not going to paw-sibbly take our Miraculous away, are you?" Chat Noir asked the adults. Ladybug giggled at the pun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr Strange replied with a small smile when he said, "We don't have the authority to do that. So we're going to trust you to use them properly, or else we will take them from you to return to the Guardian." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes sir!" both Ladybug and Chat Noir said before they heard their respective Miraculous beeping. Kid Strange snickered when he said with a playful smirk, "That would be your cue to leave unless you want to reveal your identities to each other in public." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that, the new heroes gave each other and the three Avengers a quick good-bye before they used their respective weapons to scurry off before their timers run out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, let's begin our search for the Guardian of the Miraculous," Captain America said to Dr Strange. The Sorcerer Supreme nodded as he raised his arms to activate a teleportation spell. "Can I come along?" Kid Strange asked with a smile. Dr Strange smiled when he said, "Sure, but only until an hour before your bedtime, you have class in the morning." "Chaaaa," Kid Stranged whined playfully before the spell took effect and teleporting them away from their current location. Both happy about the new development in their lives. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww, man! That was gold!" Alya said excitedly from her hiding spot behind the wall separating the stadium field from the bleachers, her trusty phone recorded the whole thing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Hawkmoth's Secret Lair &lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hawk Moth let out a frustrated growl before he said, "This is just the beginning, Heroes! You may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculous. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that the blinds on the circular window started to close, encasing the villain in darkness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; A Little Later, Residential Area Over the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug quickly and quietly snuck back into her bedroom, just in time for the Miraculous to deactivate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette gave a relieved sigh while still smiling as she sat on her bed as Tikki flopped onto the bed. The bluette looked at the little Kwami and asked, "What's wrong?" Tikki rubbed her tummy when she said, "I'm a little low on energy... Do you have anything sweet on hand?" Marinette moved to her secret stash of cookies and gave one to the Kwami, who happily ate the cookie. The bluette sat next to Tikki when she said, "So, you need to recharge after the five-minute warning has expired." Tikki nodded with her mouth full of yummy cookie. Marinette asked Tikki more questions. What Kwamis eat, what they can't eat, can they turn invisible, and are Kwamis suppose to stay close to their Miraculous. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tikki answered them in order. Kwamis can eat any edibles but each Kwami has a prefered preference, anything that is not digestible, no, and yes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good thing I always had a habit of keeping a few snacks on hand," Marinette said with a small smile. Tikki smiled back when she said, "Something tells me that that's not the only reason why you're still smiling." Marinette giggled in response when she said, "It's just~. Despite the fact, it was our first battle and we didn't know anything, Chat was just so charismatic, even after Kid Strange scolded him for suggesting Cataclysming the Akuma directly. While the glamour covered most of his chi, I could feel how it radiating positivity. Kinda ironic for the Black Cat of Destruction." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Marinette's parents called her down for dinner. When Tikki told her that she'll wait up here for her, the bluette nodded and quickly raced down to the dinner table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Rose's Residence &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rose was watching the evening news on the tv with a few of the lower vampiric servants when Alya's video was shown. All were sitting on the rather large and comfortable couch. The Daywalker squeed in excitement when she saw Captain America and shouted, "No Way! He's in Paris! Oooooo, I gotta tell Juleka!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Long story short, both Rose and Juleka were fans of the Avengers with Captain America being their favourite. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rose! What are you shouting about this time?" Dracula growled out as he entered the 'living room' area of their residence. Rosed paused the program to look up at her father as the servents scurried into a bowing position. "Just watching tv, and I saw something that just made me excited. Nothing you'd be interested in," Rose said in a deadpin tone as she turned her attention back onto the tv and hit the play button on the remote. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But something caught Dracula's eyes when he said, "Wait! Pause the moving picture box." Rose rolled her eyes when she said, "It's called a television or tv." But paused the program, more so to avoid more drama from her Daddy Dearest. 'He so needs to learn about tech from this decade,' the Daywalker thought as she felt Dracula lean against the couch from the back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Super Soldier... And is this picture box showing that he's in Paris? When was that recorded?" Dracula asked as he pointed at the image of Captian America on the tv screen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rose huffed when she said, "Oh Satan. How many times do I need to explain television to you?" Dracula growled when he said with venom, "Watch your tone when you speak to me, Rose." Rose crossed her arms when she said, "Hmph, yes daddy." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rose explains how television worked to her father, again, and explain that tv studios record programs for people to watch. She then explains how NEWS media worked and that they are meant to inform citizens about recent events. "They are just showing the events that happened today. Which was a giant golem attacking the city," Rose finished before she pointed at the screen and added, "Someone on street level recorded this on their cellphone and sent it to the news station and they're showing it now." She then glances at her father when she asked in a deadpin tone, "Please tell me you don't need me to explain what a cellphone is." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dracula rubbed his chin thoughtfully when he said, "So, the Super Soldier is here in Paris." Rose looked between her father and the image of Captain America on the screen. The Daywalker blinked in confusion when she asked, "I didn't think you were a Captain America fan?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dracula let out a chuckle when he said, "Ah my Little Thorn, I think you are simply misunderstanding my interest in the Super Soldier." "How?" was all Rose was able to ask, not liking the tone the older vampire was using. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"His blood, my little thorn," Dracula said with a smirk. Rose had a visible look of confusion mixed with disgust at those words. The vampire lord continued by explaining that Captain America was given the Super Soldier Serum to make him a better warrior and that it made his blood even more desirable to a vampire. "Ew! You're making this whole thing sound like some kind of blood-play fetish!" Rose said in a grossed out tone.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dracula glanced at his creation when he said, "You are eventually going to have to go back to drinking human blood, my little thorn. Once you're over this 'human fascination phase' of your's, I'm sure you'll love the taste of Captain America's blood too." Rose crossed her arms and huffed when she said, "I might consider that IF you try to learn about recent technology so I don't have to explain it to you every time." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dracula only raised a brow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; At the Same Time at the Haprèle Residence &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chloe was the Golem?!" Mylène exclaimed in shock as she watched the same newsfeed as Rose was from her own living room with her parents. Loki tapped his chin before saying, "Doesn't seem like she doesn't remember being turned into one, and it also seems like someone else was pulling her strings." Fred couldn't help but add, "And this Hawkmoth person seems to be... I guess, a new villain... What could he want with those Miraculous things?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki thought about that for a bit before saying, "I heard a few rumours back in Asgard about the Miraculous, but they were just that, a rumour. The only factual things about them that I know about is that they represent an animal, give powers to whoever wears them, and they're not meant to be used for evil or malice intent. The last reason is why I never went after any, last time a Miraculous was used for evil it didn't end very well for the holder that had it." Fred nodded slowly when he said, "So either this Hawkmoth character doesn't know about that last part or doesn't care... Best guess that it's the former." "Most likely," Loki replied </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mylène fidgeted before she said, "Maybe I can keep an eye on Chloe tomorrow at school, just in case they try to target her again." Loki and Fred looked at their daughter when they said, "Just watch but don't involve yourself." When they realized that they jinxed, they smiled at each other with a small chuckle. Mylène just smiled at her parents. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, they didn't say no. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; The Next Morning &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim walked into school (his own glamour in place so he looked like a human high school teen) early with a sigh. His dad was serious about the curfew, so he had to go home when the clock hit that time he had to go. But Dr Strange told his son that he'll keep him updated on the Search for the Guardian of the Miraculous. But that wasn't the only thing on Kim's mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'So Marinette's from K'un-L'un... No wonder I liked her right away,' Kim thought with a small smile. He was glad he wasn't the only hero at this school, but he knew he had to keep that a secret, even from her. 'Oh yeah, that reminds me... I still need to tell Cha about the Asgardian aura Chloe had... It was so similar to Thor's... But...' Kim thought as he turned a corner, heading to his classroom. He had to double-check Chloe's aura, just to make sure it wasn't some side-effect of the Butterfly Miraculous. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Kim suddenly collided with someone. The person fell over because Kim was taller and had more muscles. "Whoa, you alright?" Kim asked as he knelt down to help the other up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adrien looked up at the taller teen and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't want to be late." "It's still pretty early, so there's no need to rush... Wait..." Kim said as he looked at the blonde boy's face. 'Chat Noir!' The taller teen thought before he said out loud as he helped the other teen up, "You're... New to the school, right?" Kim was glad he caught himself. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck when he said, "Yeah, and I didn't want to make a bad first impression. Um, do you know which classroom is Miss Bustier's?" Kim smiled when he said, "Sure do, I'm in that class, so easy guide right here," as he pointed to himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adrien smiled back when he said, "Thanks! Uh, by the way, I'm Adrien." Kim smiled back as he leads the way to Miss Bustier's class and said, "Name's Lê Chiến Kim, but call me Kim." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt; Meanwhile &lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya was happily showing off her new HeroBlog to Marinette, who she ran into on the way to school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Umm, that's nice and all, but it was still a bad idea to run into a battle like that, you could've gotten hurt," Marinette told her new classmate in concern. The new hero couldn't help but feel a little bad that she didn't notice Alya at the stadium when she was there with the other heroes, but then again... Her focus was on trying to stop a giant golem that turned out to be her classmates. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tikki peaked out from Marinette's purse to see how much has changed in Paris.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya waved a hand, brushing off the concerns of her new classmate, when she said excitedly, "I got an amazing video out of it, and three members of the Avengers showed up! And two new heroes! I was super lucky to record all that!" Before she pulled the video up, then showing it to Marinette, and said, "MY video was even featured on the evening news last night!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette gently pushed Alya's phone away from her face, so she could see where she was walking as they entered the school, and said, "That's nice, but it's still not worth risking your own safety." 'Might as well be blunt about it,' the bluette thought as they walked up the stairs to their classroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Say, you think Chloe would give me an exclusive interview?" Alya asked the bluette with glee in her eyes. Marinette gave Alya a serious look when she asked in a deadpin tone, "You're kidding right?" Alya shook her head when she said with a smile, "Nope, come on think about it. She got turned into a giant golem and was saved by the heroes! I have to interview her so she can tell everyone how it felt to be rescued by them!" In that same deadpin tone, Marinette said, "Considering I've known Chloe for four years... I'm pretty sure she'll respond with "There is no way I'll give an interview for your silly little blog. So get your stupid camera out of my face!" or something along that line. Plus, it seemed like she was experiencing some kind of persona issue so I don't think it would be a good idea to re-open that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya started saying as they entered the classroom, "I never thought you would be a bit of a pesimi- Hey!" She bi-sceptical girl spotted Adrien squatting at Marinette's seat, which had gum stuck to it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adrien spent the last minute of so trying to remove the sticky gum, that somehow got there before he entered, from the seat, right after Kim went to get a paper towel from the bathroom to unstick it better. 'Gross, who would do such a rude thing?' Adrien thought as he only successfully made the gum stretch. A loud 'Hey' got his attention. Adrien turned to see an ombre-haired girl glaring at him and a bluette just staring at him with a somewhat clueless look on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You jerk! Putting gum on Marinette's seat! That's low even for a bully!" Alya snapped angrily as she pointed an accusing finger at the blonde boy, causing him to flinch and pull back in fear when he stuttered out, "N-n-no! I w-w-wasn't!'  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette, on the other hand, sensed that Adrien had no malice in his chi. 'If there's no malice, then...' The bluette thought before she said with a smile, "Ah, you were trying to remove the gum." "No! I was trying to remo- Huh?" Adrien got out before he realized what the bluette said. Marinette walked passed Alya and said, "You were trying to take the gum off my seat, I can tell." Not trusting his voice at the moment, Adrien frantically nodded. That was when Marinette asked, "But how come you aren't using a napkin or a paper towel? Those would've made it easier and you wouldn't get gum residue on your hands." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Kim came in with a wet paper towel and said, "Adrien, I got the towel to remove the- Huh?" That was when he noticed Alya and Marinette in the classroom, both with different expressions on their faces and Adrien looking a little flustered. Kim blinked in confusion when he said, "Did I miss something?" Marinette smiled at her friend when she said, "Just mediated a misunderstanding. But can you get the gum off my seat since you have a towel." Kim let out a "Sure" with a smile as he moved to remove the gum. After that was done, everyone went to their usual seats while they waited for everyone to arrive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adrien kept glancing back at Marinette, who was drawing in her sketchbook and was unaware of the attention. Kim saw this and chuckled to himself, knowing full well who those two were. 'The Black Cat of Destruction and the Ladybug of Creation, interesting pair,' the side-kick thought with a small smile as he watches Adrien blush and quickly faced forward when Marinette looked up from her sketch. 'Yup, they're definitely a Yin and Yang pair,' Kim thought as Rose walked in with Juleka, the girlfriends were happily chatting about something when the magic-user noticed something about the pink-clad girl. Kim's eyes glowed softly, so not to attract attention, to see what the oddity was. 'Vampiric aura? But it's the day cycle?' Kim thought in confusion as he watched Rose sit at her assigned seat with Juleka. The vampiric aura was clearly coming from the cheery pink-clad girl. 'So, Rose is a Daywalker... Huh, didn't see that coming,' Kim thought, somewhat expecting the darker of the pair to be the vampire, but that was the fun thing about the magical aspect, the unexpected. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mylène and Ivan came in next, both happily talking about an upcoming charity event they were planning on participating in. Kim, with his magic vision still active, looked at the pair to see the Asgardian aura emitting from Mylène. 'What the?' The tall teen thought in confusion as the pair made it to their assigned seats. 'Mylène is Asgardian?' Kim thought as he carefully looked at her aura while making sure that Ivan didn't notice that. That was when the magic-user realized it wasn't just any Asgardian aura, despite only meeting a certain Asgardian five times, he knew the aura they had. 'Loki's aura? Oh crap! Mylène is the daughter of Loki!' Kim thought as he quickly faced forward, more so to avoid Ivan catching on to what he was doing. 'Oh boy, I officially feel sorry for him when he has to find THAT out,' Kim thought trying not to picture that moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As more of the class filled in, Kim went over what he now knew. He was in this class with two new heroes, one from K'un-L'un and one with an unusual aura, there was a Daywalker, and the daughter of Loki. 'But if Chloe really does have Thor's Aura then...' Kim thought as he watched the doorway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if on cue, Chloe and Sabrina walked into the classroom. Kim immediately focused on Chloe's Aura or tried to... Chloe was super ecstatic to see Adrien and immediately pulled him into a hug as she shouted, "Adrikins! You're here!" Kim bit the inside of his lip as Adrien hugged Chloe back and told her to calm down a bit. 'Come on, sperate. I can't see her aura when someone is that close to her,' the tall teen thought as he watched the scene play out, then thought, 'But it seems like Chloe wasn't kidding about not seeing her friend often if this is how she reacts to seeing him here... Is his father THAT restrictive?' Kim wondered as he patiently waited for the two blondes to separate enough to allow him to see Chloe's aura clearly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took Miss Bustier walking in and telling Chloe to let Adrien go, to separate the two. The teacher warmly greeted the male blonde and told him to return to the seat he was at, right next to Nino, and then told Chloe to take her assigned seat. Both blondes did as they were told, allowing Kim to see Chloe's aura clearly. 'Oh shit!' the magic-user thought as he recognized Thor's aura emitting from Chloe. 'That's her real aura! And that means she's Thor's daughter!' Kim thought as he bit his lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'Wait a second,' Kim suddenly thought deactivating his Magic Eyes. The magic-user then thought, 'Chloe's my age, er, well my age since being brought here from the Dark Dimension, but... Ms Jane Foster was the last woman Thor was ever with and she had cancer back when I was in my baby form. She wouldn't have had a baby while going through chemo... So... How is Chloe Thor's daughter?' This was something that he needed to talk to his father about. Kim let out a sigh when he thought, 'That also means that Mylène and Chloe are cousins... And they don't even know it...' This new revelation was now putting a new spin on their past interactions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey Kim," Max said as he took his seat next to Kim. The taller teen smiled back at full blast when he said, "Hey Max!" That was when Kim noticed the two books in the smaller teen's hands, "What's with the books on Wakanda?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Max glanced at the books when he said, "Oh, I heard Wakanda has amazing tech and I wanted to learn a bit more about it. But it's a bit limited." 'Plus I need to know about the country that I'll be ruling one day,' the smaller teen thought with a small smile. Kim smiled back when he said, "Planning on going to Wakanda one day." Max chuckled as he sat down and replied, "Sometime in the future." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when Miss Bustier started the school day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr Strange opened the door to what looked like an Eastern massage parlour. "Okay, a little weird that the door wasn't locked," the magic-user said to Captain America as they looked around the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The patriotic hero glanced at the shoes that seemed to have been taken off oddly and just left where they lay. He then glanced at the wall where the shoes pointed and saw that some of the picture frames were askew like they've been moved because someone was leaning against the wall for support. That was when the blue-clad hero noticed a stain on the flooring next to the wall. Captain America's eyes narrowed as he quickly moved inside and asked, "Doctor, how's your healing magic?" "Um, good for a quick fix, but that only last until we can get to a hospital," Dr Strange said, noticing the tension his fellow Avenger was giving off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Steve?" a small voice emitted from the closest room, the one with the door slightly open. Captain America paused when he replied, "Wayzz? Is that you?" Dr Strange eyed the room the voice came from as a green turtle-themed Kwami whizzed through the door and headed straight towards the patriotic hero. "Steve! It is you!" the little spirit exclaimed with joy as he hugged Captain America's check, not caring that there was another person present. The blue-clad hero patted the small sprite on the back before saying, "Wayzz, what's wrong? You basically exposed yourself. Granted he's aware of Kwamis but that is just so out of character for you." The green Kwami pulled away from the shield-using hero and then said in a panic, "Steve! You need to call an ambulance! Or any kind of healer! Now! Please!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that, the two heroes stormed into the room Wayzz came out of. And Both gasped at what they saw. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Strange!" Captain America called out as he rushed to the fallen Guardian's side. Dr Strange activated his magic when he said, "On it!" Wayzz hovered nearby with a worried look on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next thing all knew they were in the Avenger's Towers, more specifically, the medical wing. The only object that arrived with the two Avengers was an old-fashion gramophone that was sitting on the table across the bed. The on-site doctors immediately went to work on the elderly man. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing the gramophone made Wayzz relax a bit, but he was worried about the Guardian. Captain America cupped his hands under the Kwami and lifted them up so that Wayzz was now sitting in his hands. "Wayzz, what happened to Wang? Why didn't he transform to protect himself from whatever attacked him?" the patriotic hero asked the kwami. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayzz looked up at the shield-using hero when he said, still in a slight panic, "No one attacked. That's why I was so worried. We came home after dropping off the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous and Master started getting dizzy. *Sniff* He... He... He then started coughing up blood and collapsed in the bedroom. I tried my best to try to heal him, but... I was only able to delay what was hurting him! *Hic* Master can't train the new Ladybug and Back Cat in this condition!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr Strange looked over the Captain's shoulder when he said, "So you haven't seen or heard anything about what happened today?" Wayzz shook his head when he said, "No, my focus was on Master. Trying to heal what was ailing him... Why what happened?" That was when he realized where he was and who was present, and started to panic. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Captain America held the Kwami close to his chest when he said, "It's okay, Wayzz. You're in Avenger's Towers and among friends." Wayzz calmed down a little bit. Captain America held the Kwami up when he said, "We also met the new Holders, Ladybug and Chat Noir respectively. While they do need guidance, they did rather well for their first battle." This made Wayzz smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr Strange then cut in with, "I do hate to be one to bring this up at this little reunion, but the Butterfly Miraculous is in the hands of the villain who calls themselves Hawkmoth." Wayzz gasped when he said, "One of the lost Miraculous has been found! *Lowers head* But it was someone with ill intent who's found it..." Captain America tucked the little Kwami under his chin when he said, "We'll get it back, and we'll take care of training Ladybug and Chat Noir in Wang's place." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We?" Dr Strange questioned in confusion. Captain America looked at the magic-user when he said, "Yes, us Avengers will help. You and your son can educate Ladybug and Chat Noir about the Miraculous, while some of the others can teach them combat and strategies." Dr Strange placed a hand to his chin to think before he said, "I suppose that could work. Plus, Kim'll have  some magic-user friends his own age." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Captain America now had a concerned look when he said, "The civilian magic-users are still giving him a hard time?" Dr Strange sighed when he said, "Sadly, yes. You'd think they'd learn by now that he's a good kid, especially since he's practically my side-kick when we're out super-heroing. It's like they can't see past the fact that he's originally from the Dark Dimension. *Rubs his temples* I also can't help but feel like they're jabbing at my parenting skills too when they treat Kim like he's some monster waiting to attack. He's my son, and that's that." Captain America gave a small smile when he said, "I can tell, and your parenting skills almost make me jealous that I'm not a parent." That made Dr Strange smile back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Captain America then glanced at his unconscious friend and said, "We're going to have to brief the rest of the team on this." Dr Strange nodded. The blue-clad hero then looked at Wayzz and told him that he can hide if he wants. The little green Kwami timidly nods and flew towards the underside of the patriotic hero's shield, like he knew that that was a safe place. Captain America picked up the gramophone before the two heroes left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the two walked out, Dr Strange asked, "By the way... How do you know the Guardian of the Miraculous and the Kwami by name?" Captain America smiled when he said, "It's a long story." "Figured," the Sorcerer Supreme chuckled out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>During lunch at Dupont, Kim got a text from his dad. The tall teen checked the message as he bit into an apple. The text read, "Kim, we're having a family meeting in the attic when you get home. It's important, so don't be late. Meaning no dares from your pink-haired friend." Kim chewed the apple bits in his mouth when he thought, 'An important Avenger meeting later today? Someone must've found something big to have a meeting without much planning. But it'll be the perfect opportunity to tell Cha about Chloe's aura and how we should ask Thor about that... I think I should also tell him about Mylène.' </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww, guess that means that Kimmy's not going to hang with us after school," Alix said as she read Kim's text over his shoulder. Kim closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket, swallowed the food in his mouth before he said, "Listen Shrimp. One, it's rude to read someone's texts over their shoulder, and two, Cha rarely calls a family meeting so this must be important." Max pushed his glasses up when he said to the taller teen, "I hope its nothing bad." Kim gave a 'no way' wave when he said, "Nah, we hardly have any bad topics to talk about during our family meeting." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This made Max smile, which in turn made Kim smile. Alix looked between the two with an 'of course' smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrien happily chatted between each other as the blonde boy discreetly glanced at Marinette, who was happily talking with Nino, Mylène, and Ivan. Chloe noticed but didn't think much about it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>School went on as normal as everyone was unaware of the dangers that the future held with Hawkmoth in Paris. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To be Continued. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>